Jurassic Park: Invasion
by jpwriter
Summary: What happens when dinosaurs enter an inlet in Florida and are on the American coast? Please Read and Review. Thanks all. Chapter 6 is up.
1. The beggining

"Captain, there is a hurricane our way, our safest way to go is across the coast of Isla Nublar." Said first mate Jacey. It was 1:00 at night; and the captain was driving a shipping craft to deliver supplies to an underwater research facility 246 miles off the coast of Isla Nublar. It began to rain, and the seas were getting rough.

"Hey, Ewart." Said a man. "Yes, Olin?" replied Ewart. "What the heck is that!" asked Olin. It was a large red fin. "Oh, no." Said Ewart. The boat got rammed.

Meanwhile, in the control room, The captain was hearing these smashes. "What the…" He said. "Ooof!" The captain fell down and the boat began to move to shore. Ewart fell off the boat. The spinosaur's head emerged out of the water…and tore his arm off. Ewart began to scream… But then the he was pulled down, in a cloud of his own blood.

Meanwhile, the boat was two feet from the shore. It was slowing….CRACK! the boat smashed into the shore. A curious raptor was looking around, when Olin got off the boat. Olin was absolutely shocked. The raptor called for help, and the pack arrived. The Alpha Male snarled. The pack jumped on Olin and tore him apart. Then, some pack members looked around the ship. The ship was starting up again, about to get onto the ocean. The raptors were on the boat. The door leading to the steering room began to shake. "Holy…" the captain said right as a raptor stood there. It jumped on him, and slashed his stomach open. The captain was eaten alive.

MONTANA DIG SITE 10:00 AM

Alan Grant stood outside of his trailer. He looked around, and acted like the Isla Sorna incident never happened. The sky was blue with puffy white clouds. Ellie got divorced, and Alan and Ellie got married. It was five years after the Sorna incident.

St. Lucie inlet, South Florida.

The boat moved through and docked on a small Island known as Bird Island. The raptors got off the boat, thinking that these chirps were dinosaurian chirps. Then, they jumped into the water and swam. They all swam toward a bunch of blood. Above the surface, A man was gutting a Yellowtail Snapper he just caught. The raptor head snapped out of the water. "What on earth..." The man said. Then the raptor jumped on him and ran away.

MURDER ON THE INLET in big words was the banner of the Stuart News. Ian Malcom moved to Florida eight years after the San Diego incident. He whipped his glasses off. There hadn't been a murder in a long time. Only some delinquent kids who hit mailboxes with baseball bats.


	2. Discoveries

Florida.

Ian Malcom drove out of his house, And drove a short distance down the road to the Saint Lucie inlet. He could see a police line, and a blue tarp covering the corpse of 48-year-old Jason Thompson. Ian got out of his car, a black Porche. He smelled the air. The stench was horrible and familiar. The smell of blood, and terror. But there was something else. Something that seemed so familiar. It was very familiar. It smelled a sickening stench of a raptor. "Oh God, please no…" Said Ian. He walked up to an officer and asked if he could look at the corpse.

"Look, I don't need any people gazing at the blood." Said an officer. He was somewhere from the New Jersey area.

"Uh, I'm a close relative of his." Lied Ian.

"Okay, take a look at him."

Ian slowly lifted the cover. It was true. There were three claw marks across the chest and a bite mark in the neck. "Oh God…" He said. He ran under the police line and got into his black Porche. He called Alan. Ellie emailed them their phone number. How she got a hold of his email, he didn't know and at this point didn't care. It rang once. Twice. Three times.

Alan and Ellie were sitting on the couch, kissing until the phone rang for the third time. "Fine, I'll go get you!" Screamed Alan irritably. Ellie just giggled and watched the news that they weren't really watching before.

"Hello?"

"Alan oh God…"

"Ian? Ian… you're not really like this. Ellie always says Oh God." Alan said this in a joking matter.

"This isn't time for jokes." Ian said grimly.

"What is it?"

"Raptors."

"What?"

"There was a murder here in Stuart. But it wasn't with a knife or a gun. It was with claws."

"Ian, what are you talking about?"

"Is there something wrong, Alan?" Asked Ellie. Alan ignored this question.

"There are raptors in America!"

"What?"

"I'm buying you a flight down here."

"Ian, this better not be a joke…"

The phone hung up.

"Get your bags, we're going to the airport."

"What? Why?" Asked Ellie.

"Get them. _Now._"

"Okay, Alan."

Florida.

Alan walked up to Ian's driveway with Ellie. He knocked on the door and Ian answered it immediately. He had dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping and had a worried look on his face.

"Come in."

Ian explained everything and showed them crime scene pictures. Alan and Ellie could do nothing but gape.


	3. The second killing

It was late at night, and Alan and Ellie stayed in a guest room at Ian's house. It was twelve o' clock, and everyone was drifting off to sleep.

The room was silent. The glass shattered, and Alan stirred. He looked around, and there were no signs of a broken window. Or Ellie.

"Alan!" Screamed Ellie. Alan ran into the bathroom connected to the guest room. He looked around. He saw, somewhere near the bathtub, a Raptor on top of Ellie. The raptor glared at him. And if that raptor could talk, it would say:

"Go ahead, Alan. Try to save her."

Alan didn't move.

"Alan… please help me!" Screamed Ellie. The raptor looked at her. It stayed there. Suddenly, the Raptor made his claws retract right into Ellie Sattler's heart. Ellie screamed a bloodcurdling scream while the claws were still in her. The raptor twisted his foot. He cut Ellie open and then took his claws out of her. He lifted up his feet, and showed Alan his claws, as if teasing him. Alan just stared at Ellie. The raptor jumped out the window. Ian ran in just as it did and looked at Ellie. They both cried.

---1 week later---

Ian and Alan were wearing black tuxedos, and were the only people there besides the preacher. After the preacher finished his speech, Alan put a white rose on Ellie's coffin, and Ian put a red rose on her coffin. It was in Palm Beach gardens. The coffin slowly lowered into the ground and stopped. Ian and Alan turned around and walked to the black Porsche. Later that night, everyone was asleep again. Glass shattered. Alan woke up. It was coming from Ian's room. He slowly walked there. He saw the raptor on top of Ian. Ian looking away waiting to die. Alan was furious. It was the same raptor. Alan slowly took an umbrella out of a pot on the side of the doorway. The raptor jumped out at him. Alan stuck the umbrella into the raptor's mouth and twisted it. The raptor squealed and ran away. Ian was in shock.


	4. Raptor Takeout

The Raptors swiftly moved down the street. The alpha raptor remembered his last killing, and remembered that she helped the younger creature on that island. The younger creature that stuck his father into that cooling device… The pack moved swiftly down the street. Two kids came out of a two story house, and began ripping apart a mailbox across the street. Two raptors, the Alpha and a member of the pack, jumped on each boy and ate them. Blood slashed on the mailbox. The raptors ran away after finishing their third kill. They turned onto a bridge. They looked around and saw boats. All the lights were gone. They kept running from Stuart to Palm Beach gardens. It was three 'o clock in the morning. Cars were speeding by, and the Raptors looked at them. They were only a little slower then their speed. Inside a red Pontiac, a man was going to work. He looked and saw these big scaled things. He thought he was just hallucinating and kept driving. Suddenly, a smash. The car spun out and hit a tree, and the raptor ripped the man apart. People looked at a strange, scaled tail sticking out of the passenger window of the Pontiac. The raptors ran north and continued killing passerby.

---Orlando, Lake Buena Vista---

It was 12:00 PM at the Magic Kingdom park. 'Extra Magic hours…' John thought to himself grumpily. Hardly anyone was there! Only some 20-year-olds who probably were drunk or something. Suddenly, ever so quickly, he saw a shocked look on a young man's face, and a reptile standing over him. He looked away as he watched the blood. Until and arm smashed through the glass, blood going on his face. He screamed. The raptor looked, jumped, and killed the guard. The raptors went to Space Mountain and began killing 10-year-old children. Their mothers crying, then their mothers being eaten. It was almost as if these raptors were smart. Smart as in… Human smart.


	5. Not the Happiest Place on Earth anymore

The next day, Ian and Alan walked out of their rooms, and both strode into the living room on instinct. They turned on the news and gaped. Magic Kingdom evacuated due to strange animals.

"Holy Mickey." Said Ian.

"We're going on a little road trip." Declared Alan. They walked outside to get in the Black Porsche and noticed blood on a mailbox and a man investigating it. They walked over to him.

"Boy, the police force here is getting better ever since that murder…" Said the man silently. Ian and Alan just walked away and into their car. They drove to the Magic Kingdom park with no problems at all. They smashed through the gate and looked around. Dead children spread across the ground.

"I guess the Happiest Place on Earth isn't too happy anymore." Said Ian. They looked all over for the raptors. Nothing. Until they looked at Pecos Bill's tall tale inn in Frontierland. They saw raptors eating the cooked hamburger meat from behind. A raptor looked at Alan and jumped on the counter. It ran to Alan and jumped on him. It put it's claw to his throat… and slit it. Alan was lying dead on the ground. Ian just stared at him. He got so angry he punched the raptor in the face and broke it's jaw. It screamed in pain and fell down. Ian took out two guns that he took with him. He shot at all the raptors in there and killed them all. But oh, there were more.

----New York----

The raptor's pack had a long hard travel after the other pack's alpha killed some lady for revenge. They looked around. Giant mountains towering over. People gone. They just ran away.

-----2 weeks later----

After Alan's Funeral, Ian went to the airport to pay a little visit to where it started. Isla Nublar. But it was restricted. What did he do?

On the plane, two minutes after it boarded, Ian got up. He pulled out a Swiss Army knife, ran to the cockpit and barged down the door. He told the Pilots to get out of their seats. They did so. Ian hijacked the plane and turned it toward Isla Nublar. He said calmly on the intercom: "Everyone, calm down. This is not a terrorist attack by Al-Qaeda. I am just flying to Isla Nublar. You will be continuing on original flight course shortly.

80 minutes later

He landed on Isla Nublar, and headed straight towards the Ingen laboratories.

A/N: I might not be Posting in a while due to a Tropical Storm, I might lose power.

Also, I killed Alan and Ellie off because I promised myself to kill two of my favorite characters to challenge myself. Don't kill me.


End file.
